


Mating Cycles

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe Mpreg [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, PWP, Pack Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is happening to Jack and the Doctor's body.  Something completely unexpected.  They are in heat....  The Master takes full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Not Mine  
> I completely blame this on reading to many Thor and Loki fic - mainly where Loki is pregnant and there is lots of alien sex. Sorry.  
> Not sure if I wanted the Mpreg part of my Pack Mates universe so I've kept it separate for now. I don't think you really need to read all that to enjoy this.  
> Summery: The Doctor has been tortured and broken; he split his mind to create two persona's and has two lovers. They live in a pack situation with the Master as Alpha.

Mating Cycles:

“What the fuck do you mean I'm in heat?” Jack yelled at the Master staring at him with ice blue eyes blazing with energy.  
He had been feeling a little under the weather for a couple of days now but this was ridiculous. The Master had suggested a medical scan in the Tardis Med lab to which Jack had finally agreed. His symptoms had been unusual including and increasing body temperature had risen, along with hot flushes and an out of control libido.

“We are de-evolved Jack, I don’t know everything!” the Master snarls back before sighing and taking a calming breath. “Basically all the scans tell me that your hormones and pheromone level have increased. That accounts for the higher temperature and being more easily aroused. I checked Theta too and he’s the same.” Even though he isn't showing the same symptoms the Master’s body is not immune to his mate’s heat and arousal. They smell so good, feel so warm against him and just the hint of their presence makes him hard. It’s difficult even now not to just bend Jack over the nearest surface and take him.

“I am going to get woman parts aren't I!” Jack raves in horror. This is unbelievable! How the hell can he be in heat – he’s male!

“No Jack,” the Master answers sharply getting annoyed. “It’s probably just your body stabilising after all the changes and altered genetics. There might even be a mating cycle that if we had females in the Pack the males automatically become more potent and open to mating.”

“You don’t have it.” Jack snarls getting really pissed off with this new development. The bastard’s body certainly isn't doing anything weird(er) at the moment. He’ not in heat. 

“I am the Alpha,” the Master complains as that is the answer to everything.

“Your body is just like ours!” Jack retorts.

“Are you trying to make me angry?” the dark man suddenly yells, eyes flashing a deep red and showing his fangs. Even the atmosphere of the room has become charged with dark energy and Jack can feel him pulling on the time vortex to fuel his anger. The Master’s temper has been on a knife’s edge recently too, anything could set him off on a rampage. Jack shivers as the Master’s dominance flows over him and he looked a little more timidly into the dark red eyes. The Master glares back, all rage and anger, but then...he licks his lips. It is like Jack has never seen anything hotter in his life and his cock aches with sudden erection. He even has to spread his legs a little as his ass throbs and he can feel the wet heat there. The Master is watching every movement and Jack blushes as he scents the air. Jack smells of sex, want, desire and he’s so damn wet. Their lips crash together within a heartbeat and the Alpha bites into Jack’s mouth. His hands tearing at his mate’s clothing wanting to touch warm skin as Jack’s mouth is assaulted, before they suddenly freeze. Theta stands in the doorway a terrified look on his face but he turns and flees with a flash of light and leaves the scent of lingering hurt filling the air.

“Fuck,” Jack breathes deeply because that has been happening a lot lately too. Theta has been on edge, terrified by every sound or move becoming more nervous by the second. Jack kept thinking it must be the aftermath trauma of his rape and torture by Gray, but he’d been doing so well before. No, this was something else. The Master and he had tried speaking to the Doctor but even he has no answers. In fact, they had done very little taking in the Doctor’s mind-space and mostly fucked their time away. “I’ll go after him,” Jack tells the Master, disengaging from his body and sliding off the bed. The Master only nods his answer and quickly turns away; Jack stares at him worried a moment. Even the Master is having a hard time controlling himself – quick to anger, to show fangs or pin one of his mates to the nearest surface.

Jack finds Theta quite easily – the scent of his mate’s pheromones has increased to such a point that Jack sometimes finds himself get distracted. He finds himself spending long periods of time just staring at his mate(s), wanting to lick him, smell him, touch him, fuck him – everything. All at the same time but he’s scared of pushing his lover too soon into something he might regret.

Theta is curled on the bed of furs beside the main console, his back resolutely turned away from him. At the back of Jack’s mind he can hear the Tardis singing to her pilot soft and soothingly. Jack sits down beside him, making sure not to touch or push before he’s ready. Theta is curled with his knees under his chin and his arms wrapped around him. So tight, so small and so locked away from everyone.

“Are you okay?” Jack asks gently reaching out into Theta’s mind but even link is silent. “The Master ran some tests on me; he thinks I might be in heat.”

*Unpure!* Theta cries out in panic, before he cuts of all emotion and communication again

At first Jack doesn’t get it, considering Theta is referring to him but he’s not. Theta is pulling away because ‘he’ is unpure.

“You are not unpure,” Jack says firmly trying to keep calm. “You are amazing! The kindest, most loving person I've ever known. You’re so selfless it’s annoying at times. You risk so much for people you don’t know. You are not unpure, Theta – not now and not ever.”

*Unpure!* Theta sobs, large tears rolling down his face as he shudders, curling into an even smaller ball.

Jack sighs not completely understanding his suffering but gently strokes his arm, thankful that he doesn't pull away. He’s warmer than Jack, probably about a couple of degrees higher than Time Lord Average, and he’s producing a huge amount of hormones and pheromones that causes Jack more concern and worry, not only for his health but mental state too. It’s amazing he can think straight with his body this messed up.

Jack strokes Theta’s arm feeling him relax under his touch. Theta lets out a sigh letting go of the tension and very slowly starts to unwind. Jack continues his administrations, pouring out thoughts and emotions of love with every contact. Theta suddenly moves and Jack has an armful of sobbing, trembling Time Lord. He holds his beloved tightly, stroking the wild hair and telling him that he’s loved over and over.

*******

The Master stands at the doorway leading into the console room watching his two mates. His heart aches for Theta but he finds it impossible to comfort him. Certainly not at this moment and not with touch. The last few days have been a nightmare and it’s getting hard to control himself. The scent his mates give off is so alluring, constantly arousing and drives him to distraction. One sniff and he’s hard, dripping and desperate to bang away into the nearest hole. It’s been so often that he and his hand have gotten reacquainted. He wants them so much, wants to fuck and claim over and over. Oh and especially Theta, to take him and have him submit as he pounds into that hot tight hole. But he won’t act; he refuses to respond to these longings and impulses. Theta has only just started to recover from Gray’s attack. After months of nightmares they can finally have a night’s rest without drama. He can touch him without having to see Theta unconsciously flinch. He won’t lose his lover just because he’s getting a little hot under the collar, actually more than a little hot probably like a raging fire. It is with determination that the Master forces his feet to move, to take him away from that wonderful scent and his mates. He leaves them behind running deeper into the Tardis’s endless corridors.

The Master finally finds his way into his private lab and slumps into his chair, holding his head in his hands. Even here in his private place he can smell them. Theta sweet and powerful. Jack strong and musky. He wants to claim, to bite, to fuck...

*You are a fool.*

“Shut the fuck up,” he yells out loud at the Tardis. “Leave me alone or I will tear your telepathic circuits out!” He is on the verge of snapping, letting his anger take over and even air around him starts to glow.

The Tardis only laughs, *The one source who can help you, and you don’t even ask me.*

“What—“ The Master paused completely surprised, his anger evaporating and his mind clear for the first time in what feels like forever. He calms a little more and the link with the Tardis becomes crystal clear. 

*Stop the posturing. I am not questing your status.* The Tardis laughs with a hint of sarcasm in her voice which the Master doesn't like. It’s hard controlling his emotions and he’d love to tear something apart right now, but he wants to know what the hell she’s talking about. He is a little agitate that he’d not thought about asking her either – a sentience that had been in existence since before Rassilon.

*You are not fulfilling your duties,* she tells him causing him to respond automatically with a snarl and growing rage. *Claim your mates. Fulfil your role.* Yep, anger is getting the best of him again, but he clamps down hard and instead of answering her, he checks on his mates, It has been the first time in a while that he’s been calm enough to hear Theta’s thoughts and he’s hit with a wave of misery.

*Unpure!* Theta wails through the bond. He stills listening again, running his mind along Theta’s timelines trying to discover what it is that has so disturbed him. He is filled with such pain and rejection – the Master groans with sudden realisation. The Tardis is right he’s the one causing the problem. If his mate’s are in heat – or a mating cycle – then he needs to act on his instincts and not abandon them. Their bodies are calling out to be mated, especially Theta’s and he has done nothing. He hasn't taken his primary mate or Jack so he’s failing in his duties as Alpha and mate. 

The Master allows the energy to fill him again but this time he bends time around him. Within seconds he’s inside the console room and he grabs Theta, dragging him up. Jack shouts in shock and Theta screams, shoving him hard before scrambling away. The Master doesn't think he just reacts, giving into pure instinct and pounces on his mate with his fangs cutting into the flesh of his throat.

“Let him go,” Jack cries shocked and hurt. He gets thrown back across the room and he looks at the Master with horror unable to understand why the Alpha is attacking his mate. He’s in full primal mode, fangs drawn and glowing eyes burning with energy. 

He cruelly clamps his arms around Theta and ravages his neck.

“Know your place,” the Master snarls releasing Theta’s skin showing fangs covered in blood. Theta doesn't respond and just looks on with wide-eyed shock.

“Don’t you dare,” Jack threatens showing his own fangs and flexing his claws. He will defend his beloved mate.

The Master grins at him, gathering Theta close and vanishes again in a flash of movement. Jack howls following much the same way. He reaches their room just after the Master to find him tearing Theta’s clothes from his frozen body; the only movement was his wide brown eyes. Jack leaped across the room landing on the Master’s back and digging in his claws as they are thrown to the ground. The Master howls in fury and backhands Jack causing him to fly into the opposite wall. Jack falls deeper into the red haze filling him, his blood burning with fury and powerful adrenaline. He wants to hunt – to tear – to kill anyone who’d dare touch his mate. Theta is his – his body fully prepared for mating and waiting to be taken. If the Alpha doesn't act he will.

*Jack* The Tardis calls to him and it breaks through the red haze of anger and heat. He pauses a moment completely confused by what he’s doing and feeling. The Master takes advantage of his distraction and in second Jack is bound and subdued. His arms are tied behind him and a leather collar is buckled around his throat as he’s chained to one of the central pillars.

*Jack!* The Tardis yells again, this time making Jack wince as it echoes inside his mind. *This is not the time. You must calm and not confront your Alpha. You don’t need to fight for superiority his actions are not what they seem. ”

*He’s hurting Theta!* Jack screams at her because that is what it certainly looks like to him.

*No he’s not. Listen to your mate, Jack. Really listen.*

Jack has to hold back a sob of terror but he does as she requests. He pushes forward along the bond and touches his mate’s mind unsure what he will find. Theta’s mind is a barrage of emotion and desires. His heat ruling both head and hearts. Jack looks deeper and quickly comes across to the realisation that it’s not terror that his mate’s feeling but shock. Shock that finally his Alpha has acted; he is responding to his bodies’ call but above all he’s desired and wanted.

*Oh Theta!* Jack cries filled with hurt and disappointment that he’d not recognised it sooner. *You thought you were unpure because he didn’t want you. I didn’t want you. We didn’t act on our mating drive and abandoned you. Oh my love!* 

Theta doesn't answer Jack with words, but he knows what he’s said is true. Theta shows him images and feelings, his confusion and fears unable to understand why he’d not been claimed partially now. In ancient times he would have been kept secluded, his heat and scent only for his mate. He would have been permanently naked and bound to the bed, ready to be taken and claimed repeatedly. Jack kicks himself for not acting and forgetting that Theta isn't human (nor fully Time Lord.) He forgets that Theta is reacting to more basic emotions and drives – a deep instinctual knowledge to what is happening to his body and everything around him. All that Theta knows is that his body entered into a mating drive and his mates didn’t take him. The rejection he felt was heart rendering. He forgot too that for Jack and the Master they are still learning about their new bodies and what all the changes mean. Their minds are filled with so much other stuff that they sometimes ignore or forget to listen to what their instincts really tell them.

* I'm so sorry,* Jack tells him and Theta embraces his mind with such love that it makes him want to weep. *We didn’t know – we didn’t understand. I didn’t. Forgive me. I love you so much. I want you so much.* Jack can feel Theta’s response as he opens his mind to him like a flower in bloom and he has access to every thought and emotion. He feels waves of desire and need which is echoed back by his own. He moans with delight as Theta’s love washes over him and pure pleasure flows into his mind, warming his soul and making his erection rock hard. He draws back into his own mind opening his eyes, pleasure burning him as he sees his mates on the bed. Theta’s joy sparks every pleasure centre in his body as Jack finally understands.

The exchange between them happened in just milliseconds – time to these Time Lord’s was an easy thing to overcome and bend. When Jack opens his eyes the Master has only just finished striping both he and Theta. He’s drawing in a lot of dark energy, making him glow red against Theta’s pale skin. Theta whines and submits willingly as he throws his head back and bares his throat. Jack is still connected to him, held tight in his mind as the Master bends over his body. He trembles with arousal but doesn't move or react to his Alpha. He knows to do so would drive him into a frenzy even less restrained than he is now. The Master is almost animalist with his red eyes glowing and the loud constant growling from the back of his throat. He draws a sharp claw down Theta’s naked chest, following the cut as it draws a droplet of blood. He bends and licks, showing fangs and daring Theta to move knowing he’ll pounce if he does so. However, Theta remains still, submitting quietly to his Alpha and not awakening the beast within. The Master literally manhandles him, forcing him up the bed and then he shoves the pale thighs apart so he can settle between them.

*MINE!* the Master screams through their bond – touching both Theta and Jack with his all consuming cry of arousal and claim. He wants complete power over his mates, their every thought and bodies given over to him willingly. He will take, fuck and drive his seed deep into their bodies, over and over until he’s complete. There are no controlled thoughts from the Master, since he’s given himself willingly over to the primal beast’s desires. Though at the back of his mind he knows he’s made the right decision as Theta’s love flows through their re-opened bond.

Theta cocks his head to the side, showing his mark and the Master pounces recognising his claim. He buries his fangs into the lovely neck to biting hard before licking over the wound tasting his mate’s heat aroused blood. The Master’s hands shove his legs apart and then forces his hard cock to rest against Theta’s entrance. He pauses for a second touching the tight hole which is already slick with fluid. The Master grins, his mate is already wet, his body perfectly ready so he pushes in a finger, feeling the red hot heat cling to him before he withdraws it. He brings the digit to his mouth and sucks it in, tasting the pure essence of his mate.

Theta is so ready for him – so open and wet. He doesn't mess around with preparation, just stars a forceful pressure forward. His hips and cock pressing inside, past all resistance with no intention of stopping. Theta lets out a low gasping moan as he is breached, with hands holding him down and shoving his legs further apart until he can’t even wriggle. One long leg is thrown over the Master’s shoulder while he pushes the other back continuing the pressure. Theta cannot hold back a soft whine as the large cock opens him wide and the pain from the lack of preparation forces another from his lips. It has a strange effect on the Master. He lets out an angry snarl before quickly pulling out and flipping Theta over onto his front. Five hard and quick slaps breaks the silence and his ass throbs with the heat colouring his skin. His hips are dragged up to the right height, legs spread and the Master impales him with a loud cry of victory. Theta presses his face into the bed, lifting his hips higher and the Master’s hips slap against his buttocks. Theta’s body is singing with pleasure and delight, the thick heavy cock filling him painfully but so perfectly as he cries out with the feeling of being stuffed full with cock. All this time, Jack is lost within Theta’s mind, sharing his emotions and the feel of that fabulous dick inside him. Jack has never felt something so amazing and is honoured Theta willingly shares everything with him along with the deep intimate moments with his Alpha mate. Jack has no lingering doubts that Theta doesn't want this – he’s begging to be fucked, used and put away very wet – Thank you very much. Jack lets go of his fears and concerns, just experiencing his mate’s joy with him. The Master is there too running through their bond like a burning ball of fire, filled with raging desire and his only goal is to claim and sow his seed. Theta gives it all willingly to both.

The Master gives an inhuman howl, shoves his cock deep before pulling and ploughing back in. The rhythm is hard and pounding, his hips moving fast and quick, but Theta just accepts it all, spreading his legs wider and shoving his ass back. He starts to pant loudly which is interspersed with whines and gasps as he begs for more. The Master bites at any flesh he can reach, licking away blood and making bruises all over the pale expanse of his mate. He wants to mark – wants to prove to everyone his mate is taken. He fucks with wild abandon his mind completely driven by claiming and mating. Theta can hardly catch his breath as his body rocks violently but he’s nearly there. He can feel his mate’s heavy cock pulsate inside him and it throbs in time with his own. They are almost there, just on the edge when suddenly the Master screams his name as they both orgasm together, their minds bursting with passion as the Master spills his burning seed into his mate. His cock swells into his knot so fast it made his head swim and his seed is sealed inside the tight hole. He closes his eyes as his body is overwhelmed with sensations, hips still thrusting as explosions from his orgasm still rock him. The all consuming need to mate lessens as his cock knots inside his mate reaching its peak. He’s locked his seed deep inside and he feels strangely complete. It was then that the Master looked down at the bruised and battered form below him.

“Theta,” he whines as the red haze of his passion starts to fade. He stares down at the other Time Lord, shocked at the damage and blood. 

“He’s okay,” Jack speaks quickly while mentally trying to calm his sudden panicked fears.

The Master gasps, trying to move way from Theta only to make him whine in pain as the knot shifts. He pants, his head low as he tries to work out what the hell had motivated him into doing this! It wasn't his mind controlling him but his heart responding to Theta’s heat.

“It’s okay,” Jack repeats louder noting the Master’s trembling.

“ I've hurt him...” The Master mumbles, his hands gently stroking Theta surprised by the loud purr of pleasure from his mate. Theta writhes on the bed below him, his body accepting the sperm inside him and absorbing it into his prostate gland. The pure joy flows through his body since he’s never felt this before. Theta doesn't care about his sore or aching body, and if the Master could see his face he’d notice a look of perfect and complete satisfaction.

“You’re an idiot,” Jack laughs, feeling the all feedback from Theta. The Master growls at him and once again red eyes flash with unbound energy. “We are the ones who hurt him Koschei.” The Master blinks at the name surprised, but it calms him enough so he can actually listen to Jack speaking.

“What do you mean?”

“Theta understands his body better than we do – he knew he’d entered a mating cycle. He didn’t understand why we didn’t take him – why we didn’t do this.”

The Master stares at Jack as realisation hits him along with relief that his surrender to the beast did not in any way hurt his mate. The Master mind brushes theirs and he feels the deep love he has for both of them. It’s an uncommon feeling, the Master doesn't like to show it and Jack is touched by the small gift. Below him Theta moans with happiness as his purr increases rumbling through all of them. The Master lets go of his restrain and allows a low rumbling purr to pass his lips. He tries to keep it hidden from the humans but at this moment it’s all he wants to do. He joins Theta’s purr, hearing a soft echo from Jack a he basks in the afterglow. He strokes Theta’s body, firm hands moving over his heated skin. He can feel his mate getting aroused again and he wriggles, taking him deeper.

“Slut,” the Master growls lovingly and starts to thrust his hips a little. Theta laughs feeling both his mates in his mind, knowing that they didn’t understand but he is wanted. They both want him. They appear to have this strange obsession with being civilised. Theta doesn’t get that part at all; when you are in heat you fuck your mate.

Their union the second time around was so much slower. It was more about the Alpha cherishing his mate instead of just taking him as the Master turned Theta in his arms so this time they were face to face. Jack would like to be annoyed that he is restrained but he becomes distracted by their dance. Their radically different bodies and temperament come together in love and heat. It starts slow, the Master once again fully hard as he rocks into his mate with strong powerful thrust while his hands stroke over his body. Slowly Theta joins in, still tentative but growing with confidence with the touching. The Master never stops his slow thrusting, his hands sliding over warm skin to painfully pinch and then bite at Theta’s nipples. He sucks and licks, strokes and devours every inch of skin until he works up to his mate’s throat. He licks at the claim mark, the bite he put there that first time he took Theta as mate. Theta’s hand strokes his bite-mark and they growl as one shivering of desire that burns through them. The Alpha cannot break away from gazing into his lover’s eyes as Theta returns the heated stare, and their arousal is turning from a low boil into a raging fire. Their hands become hard, stronger as the Master increases the speed and depth of his thrusts. Theta’s hands touch all over his body followed by that wonderful mouth. Every touch is making them hotter, nearer to the edge of orgasm. Theta strokes the firm muscles of his back, his pecks, his tight nipples, the hardness of his stomach and even sliding down to finger his hole. It becomes too much, Theta’s loud panting and the Master’s purrs with delight as they touch and rock, getting closer to their goal. Theta never wants them to part, but out of the blue the Master pushes a finger in beside his cock and rubs his gland.

“Damn, you’re swollen in there,” he growls delighted that he caused this. The hard nub of Theta’s gland throbs under his finger and he can feel the small tubes leaking more fluid. It has never felt like so enlarged before and he can sense through the bond every shock of pleasure Theta receives when he fucks against it or touches it with his fingers. Theta shivers and whines as the Master touches harder still putting constant pressure on that delightful spot. His whole body is trembling and heating up as the gland is massaged. His moans become a continuous sound of arousal, his body arches, shakes and every muscle contracts as the pleasure explodes inside every cell. 

“I love this new part of you,” the Alpha pants out rubbing harder until Theta screams his release his whole body camped down hard around his mate. His cock spasms untouched as though his gland has become his major pleasure centre. It swells even more as the Alpha soon follows him into orgasm, kissing his insensible mate and laughing with delight as his cock knots so quick it makes his head spin. The knot is solid and hard against Theta’s swollen nub and the finger is still there pressing and rubbing. Theta sobs out loud as orgasm takes him a second time, writhing on the bed with the perfect stimulation. The Master’s cock forms a seal, keeping his seed inside and it’s like his gland swells larger as he absorbs the semen directly. Even Theta isn't sure what his body is doing, but at this moment it’s beyond amazing and the most pleasurable sensation he’s ever felt.

Jack’s two mates kiss and stroke as the Master’s knot starts to deflate. Theta is trembling from the force of his last orgasm but his body is still on the edge, still burning with desperate need to be filled. Jack moans at the sight of his mates curled together in a wet mess on the bed. He’d come the last time with Theta joining with his mind and feeling the waves of pleasure burn through them. He’d spewed seed all over himself without his cock being stimulated by touch, because oh, the sight!

“Feeling left out?” the Master asks with a sly grin. He’s all red eyes, fangs and claws but it only makes Jack hotter. He cannot hold back the whine of desire he lets loose as the Master stalks towards him. Theta stretches out on the bed, legs far apart as his fingers caress his stretched and dripping hole. Jack moans and his whole body shivers as his arousal sky-rockets once again. He can see Theta, long limbs and dripping open hole having been filled twice by the Alpha. He really wants to shove his cock in there and just runt sliding in on cum and slick heat. Theta is a banquet to be indulged in and cherished again and again, but his punishment prevents him touching. And it’s a cruel punishment. The Master climbs of the bed and looks back where Jack’s eyes are fixated; he laughs and licks his lips. He’d like to taste that again too but he has a disobedient beta to deal with. Theta’s little show is just another layer of his torture.

“You tried to question my authority,” the Master growls at Jack, who surprises himself by growling back instead of submitting. 

The Alpha sends a silent command to Theta ordering him not to stop touching himself, stretching that wet hole or he won’t shove his cock back inside later. The Alpha knows that Jack will respond better to the offer of submission it that included touching Theta. However, it’s an empty threat and the Master knows no matter what he’ll claim Theta again very soon. Theta glares at him, knowing he’s being used to entice Jack but his body is filled with burning heat that isn't satisfied no matter how deep he pushes his fingers.

Jack’s eyes widen and he turns to stares directly into the Master’s face. He knows he has been defiant but Theta is something he will never refuse. He drops his head, fighting the desire to bare his fangs and continue being defiant. The Master releases his arms, letting the chains drop to the floor as Jack remains still. His mind wants to fight but his body wants to fuck his mate and at this moment, his heat overrides his head. He expects the collar to be removed but instead the Master leaves it and drags him forward. The Master laughs, throws Jack onto the bed and pins him there with his superior strength. He’s shoved onto his belly and his collar tugged harshly forcing his head back. He growls lowly, but doesn’t struggle even as the Master bites his shoulder making him cry out in blissful pain. His whole body is on overload, he wants to fight but submitting is the much more pleasant option. He cannot be sure if it’s he who wants to be fucked or fuck. His ass feels wet and he knows he’s just like Theta wet for his Alpha – and he can see Theta dripping wet just inches away from him. Jack gives up and whines, loud and long shoving his ass into the air. The Master releases his shoulder, the bite stinging as he laps it clean. The Alpha considers accepting Jack’s offer and strokes the firm behind making him push up against his hand offering more. It the end he decides he is going to take but will keep the collar on as punishment.

“Good boy.” Jack would love to answer back, but his mouth won’t engage with his brain in submit mode so he just moans again. The Master’s hands flow down his back, stroking and touching until they come to his butt. The Time Lord knees his legs apart and forces him down onto his shoulders but keeps the collar pulled tight. The pressure on his throat is strangely erotic as thought the Master now controls his breathing along with his body. 

Jack moans as he feels fingers touch his ass, pressing into his wet heat. The Master laughs as he discovers he’s already lubricated and looks for that special nub. Like Theta, Jack is swollen and so hard. He rubs making Jack whine with shocks of pleasure that burn through every inch of his body. 

“You want me inside,” the Master whispers into his ear, “Fucking you raw.”

“Yes!” Jack begs and the Master obeys. He shoves his cock deep into Jack’s waiting hole and he laughing when he hears the screams of completion. His ridges rub over Jack’s flesh making him gasp as his body trembles with the overloaded hormones. Jack cries with each thrust as the Master starts a brutal pace, shoving his cock so deep and pounding directly against the swollen nub. Each touch sends fire through his veins and Jack comes crying out with the pain of his fast returning erection. The Master gets harder, faster and soon fills Jack with exactly want he wants – hot burning semen. He purrs as the cream fills his body and the knot grows wider sealing it inside. There should be more pain but he feels none – just pleasure. Jack whines as the knot starts to shrink disappointed as the Master allows him to fall forward, releasing his collar and letting him collapse into a panting heap.

Jack gasps, feeling his body ache and but still wanting more. More touching and so much more cock. He’s wet and desperate. Beside him Theta moans loudly as he has another orgasm from his fingers, while pleading inside their minds for someone’s cock or hand.

“Bad Theta,” the Master growls grabbing a leg and pulling him across the bed showing his displeasure at being disobeyed. Theta growls back, trying to take hold of his hardening cock but the Master has the superior strength and flips his on his front. He tears a piece of cloth from their discarded clothing and binds his hands behind his back, before flipping back over. Theta snaps at him while struggling to free his hands. Jack cannot take his eyes of his mate’s long body as he rolls and fights until the Master repositions him again, slapping him hard until he stills. The Master has pulled Theta into place and then shoves his legs up and apart. Jack gasps from his bent position between Theta’s legs; he cannot hold back the moan at the sight of the hard slick cock and the gaping open hole. Usually after sex their bodies would automatically heal and tighten up the anal muscles, but his body hasn't and it drips lubricant along with the Master’s seed. Jack touches him gently surprised by the heat and strokes around the edge of the slick hole.

“He’s so open,” Jack gasps pushing his fingers inside. He easily takes two so Jack adds another. The Master watches his mouth watering at the sight as Jack’s large fingers wriggle inside the wet heat. Jack strokes his other hand threw the wetness and brings it to the Master’s mouth to clean. He grabs his hand with longing and sucks each finger clean tasting their joint essence.  
“Put your hand in,” the Alpha orders wanting to watch that pretty hole stretch even more. Theta whines so beautiful when Jack obeys, bending in his thumb and moving in his pinkie too. He pushes so carefully, but doesn’t stop as the widest part of his hand disappears inside. It’s so hot, surprisingly tight and the hard gland pulsates as the muscles contract around him. Theta whines and writhes on Jack’s hand, his body thrusting - moving back and forth over the width of Jack’s palm.

“Oh fuck!” Jack cries, coming unexpectedly and shaking from the sudden pleasure. He watches the muscles around his wrist squeeze tight and he starts to move. First he flexes his hand, finding the small gland and prods hard. Theta screams at the top of his lungs, his cock seizing and spraying white over his stomach. He doesn’t soften but becomes erect a second later when Jack thrusts until Theta’s can take on more. He can feel Theta’s muscles contracting, the tight grip of his flesh, and the tubes in his gland releasing more fluid. Jack shudders and carefully withdraws his hand to the wrist and starts his second attack. Theta’s whole body jerks violently with the force of Jack’s fisting and the Master purrs with delight. He kisses his mate’s slack lips, his fingers flying over his body as Jack fists him deep and hard. Theta’s mind is lost within a haze of pleasure and with the slightest touch is the most perfect pain. He can no longer control his body and it reacts only to his mate’s endeavours. They play him so well like a beloved instrument that makes the most erotic and perfect music. 

The Master moves behind Jack, his eyes fixated on Theta arch and writhe on Jack’s fist. He blindly grabs Jack’s legs, shoves them open so he can move between and guide his cock back inside. Jack grunts but doesn’t stop moving, the Master plasters his hard body to Jack and beings a harsh, brutal rhythm. He strokes both his mate’s skin, feeling the heat, the sweat and his nose is filled with their scent – sex, heat and something new. He’s not sure what it is – it’s stronger from Theta – but the scent drives him wild. He fucks Jack, taking his pleasure, touching, biting and ripping at whose ever flesh he can reach. He feels as though the universe will explode inside him as his body ruts and there is nothing beyond the three of them as one.

Jack screams as the Master orgasms– the pleasure now mixed with a touch of pain as the large knot forms. He has to still his movements, letting his hand completely go still in the form of a fist. All three explode into pleasure, shoving and panting as they cling together. Theta is beyond sense, his body shaking and trembling from the overload on his senses. Jack’s hand is so big inside him – so perfect, filling him until he will never feel empty again. Slowly as the Master’s knot deflates he finally falls back onto the bed with a loud groan. His cock softens but twitches when his eyes open and he sees Jack still inside their mate. He crawls over to Theta and unbinds his hands. He moans and writhes, hands grabbing for theirs while his mouth begs for more.

“You’re so beautiful,” the Master murmurs in awe as he licks his sweaty chest. He tastes all three of them – their combined sex and love. Theta can only purr as the Master encourages Jack to start thrusting once again. He gives a sobbing cry as the Master moves down his body, licking and biting until he reaches his aching cock and takes it into his mouth sucking him down. It’s hard, fast and so very dirty as all three share the same orgasm burning through their bodies. Theta can stand no more and as Jack withdraws he passes out. They don’t move far just further up the bed until they can cradle him between them and let sleep take them for a while.

The Master awakens a couple of hours later to feel Theta impaled on his cock. The feral Time Lord rides him impatiently, grinding into his hips before lifting up again and slamming back down. 

“You are going to kill me.” The Master groans and Theta growls in response, his mind pleading and begging for more – harder, faster, deeper. There will be bruises on the Master’s hips with the force he uses to slam down hard. Theta’s hands grip and tug him, trying to get better purchase while his eyes are squeezed shut and he bites his red bruised lips.

The Master shoves his hips up, making the feral Time Lord yelp as he gives him just what he wanted. His hands wrap firmly around the sharp hip bones and he pushes up while pulling Theta down. Theta grins and quickly bends over to seal their mouths together. The kiss is sloppy as they both gasp and moan, but he loves that tongue. He nips and sucks making Theta shudder before he sits back up again so he can get better depth. The Master is thrusting hard as he tries to get his balls into that slick open heat. His hands find Theta’s hard cock and he pulls a couple of time before they both fall apart. His seed sprays deep inside his mate and he keeps thrusting as his knot forms. Theta arches his back, forcing the knot as deep as it can making them both moan in delight. Theta smiles stroking a hand over his belly as if he could feel the Alpha lodged there. Soon another set of hands join his, stroking his stomach and down to the Master’s flanks. Jack’s hands are firm and demanding, moving lower and making the Master gasp with pained pleasure as he touches his cock inside Theta his fingers playing where they are joined. The knot is deflating but he’s becoming erect once again.

Jack’s blue eyes catch his and the Alpha sees the desperate need in them as Jack wants to be fucked too. He groans wondering how he’s going to keep up and for how long. His cock aches and he’d really like a shower. Gently he leads Jack’s hands to Theta, stroking his groin and is thankful that Jack is easily distracted. As soon as his knot pulls free he rolls away pleased when Jack drags Theta under him. He has to watch as they kiss and touch, their hands touching and stroking as Jack pushes his throbbing cock inside his mate. Theta yelps, his legs crossing behind Jack’s back as he starts to thrust deep and hard. Finally a little peace, he thinks and rushes off for a warm shower.

Jack groans with passion as his body joins with Theta’s. His lover is so hot and wet, his channel holds Jack’s tight and pulls him deeper. Jack wraps his arms around Theta, holding him so close and looks into the deep dark eyes.

“I love you,” he whispers as he kisses the open mouth. Theta purrs happily from both the words and the touch as Jack starts to pound inside him. He fills him so full in body and soul. He adores Jack’s open heart and passionate words. Theta knows something is happening deep within him and he’s overjoyed. He wants Jack to feel this too. Jack orgasms within his body and Theta rolls them so he’s on top while still kissing Jack. They never stop touching each other as Jack slips free and Theta encourages him to spread his legs. He grins with excitement becoming fully aroused once again. It’s not often Theta does this since he prefers to submit during sex, but when he does Jack treasures it.

As Theta’s cock pushes against his used wet hole he groans. He’s not a thick as the Master but longer and touches him so deeply. Jack moans, moving until he’s almost bent double with his legs over Theta’s shoulders and their mouths inches apart. His lover doesn’t wait and begins to thrust hard into his grasping channel. Jack cries out loving every second as that long cock pokes deep within him. He laughs as Theta bites and licks every inch of skin he can reach as they rock together working towards an earth shattering climax. Jack cries out before his mate, spilling between them unable to hold back any more. It’s too good, too deep, far too wonderful. Theta fills him with a shout but instead of withdrawing he pulls Jack closer. His hands move down to Jack ass, finding his wet hole and he pushes his finger alongside his cock and rubs his gland. Jack yells in surprise becoming erect in moments as he’s stretched wider as Theta leans back so he can see the place they are joined. His cock pulses again and Theta slides in another finger alongside the first. Jack shudders not sure how much more he can take. His whole body burns with sensory overload and bliss because this is Theta touching him, kissing him, claiming him...Theta thrusts his fingers in and out but then with one quick movement he slips his whole hand inside. Jack screams. It’s too much and as Theta starts to thrust again Jack cracks. He yells and purrs – his whole body shuddering as pain, arousal and love overwhelm all his senses. A pure spike of pleasure burns him from head to toe and causing Jack to momentarily pass out.

When he awakens he’s wrapped in Theta’s arms warm and comfortable. His whole body aches and his ass burns but he still wants more. He knows they will start again very soon but he takes a moment to enjoy his lover’s embrace. He’s still burning, still giving of pheromones and hormones that demand they mate. The Master groans when he walks back into the room and both his mates lick their lips. His cock is red and a little raw looking but still twitches in interest.

“You are going to kill me,” he whines but he doesn’t stop him crossing the room and climbing onto the bed beside them. His mates purr and the dance starts again.

*****

When Jack awakens a few days later, he is so relieved to find that the desperate burning desire to mate has died. He no longer feels like he’ll explode without touching or taking someone. Which is a relief because he’s exhausted. Over the last day, the Master had finally resorted to restraining them because their bodies just couldn't continue. The Alpha moaned his cock hurt and if he didn’t fuck them, they would do each other. Jack wonders if his cock will ever get hard again after the last few days of insanity. Jack understands now why in ancient times a mate in heat would be secured and secluded. Sex, mating and pure fucking was all they could think about. 

Theta awakens beside him, warm and comfortable and licks Jack’s shoulder. Jack can feel his contentment and a pleasant hum of pleasure. It surprises him in some ways; after all they have suffered over the last few months Theta is now completely sated and happy. If they have to go through the mating cycle again – he’d happily suffer it again to feel this type of contentment and peace.

Behind Theta the Master awakens and stretches with a loud groan. “Please tell me you don’t want to go again,” he pleads his voice a little rough and desperate. “If you do I'm cutting it off.”

Jack laughs at his grumbling knowing that he had enjoyed every second, but the Alpha had a really hard time keeping up. He should really be proud Jack thought, he managed to keep going with two mates who were constantly ready to go. For Jack and Theta recovery time was almost non-existent while the poor Master’s cock had to knot each and every time. 

“ I'm-we’re fine,” Jack answers with a grin making the Master just glare at him. He grumbles to himself, words neither can hear and Jack laughs again. He’s perfectly happy just right here. Theta stretches and yawns pressing his body to Jack’s as his closes his eyes once again. Jack agrees he’s got the right idea, the Master has already joined him in sleep so Jack relaxes, wrapping his arms around his mates and he’s never letting go.

****END****


End file.
